Crush
by Katie4ever
Summary: Demi's crush is answered or is it? Logan's probably playing hard to get. Sucky summary I know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

**A/N: This is for demijonas13. Hope you like it. :)  
**

**One shot.**

Demi walked to the clearing. The boy of her dreams stood there, looking up at the sky. _it's now or never. _She thought and walked forward. "Hi, Logan."

Logan smiled at her and stood up. "Hey, what's up?" Demi didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" Demi asked, not wanting to lose her nerve.

Logan nodded, confused and asked her to sit down with her.

"I like you, and you know that," Demi began and noticed with a heavy heart that Logan began to look detached. She sighed and tried not to cry. "You don't like me?"

Logan looked at her. "I'm sorry, Demi, but I don't."

Demi couldn't listen to this anymore. She stood up and ran home. All the while, Logan called after her, but she ignored him.

The next day at school, it was the same as the other days. Logan was with his friends, and Demi was completely alone. She was sad, but didn't know what to do.

He never loved her, what could she do, exactly?

Selena walked over, looking bummed, but once she noticed that Demi was sad, she got worried.

"Are you okay?"

Demi didn't know what to say, so instead she just stared at Selena sadly. She began to cry and had to run to the bathroom so no one else could see her. Selena followed her.

"This is about Logan, isn't it?" She asked with a sigh.

"He never liked me, I was so stupid." Demi cried and got quiet when the bathroom door opened. Miley and Emily walked inside laughing, they were cheerleaders.

"Hey, Selena, did you hear that Logan's dating Alex (Alexandra Daddario)?" Miley asked with a laugh. She didn't know that Demi was in the bathroom.

"No, I didn't know that and I don't care." Selena said, trying to make them shut up.

Miley and Emily didn't understand why she was acting so weird so they kept talking.

"Yeah, he asked her out yesterday." Emily said. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Demi stepped out of the bathroom stall and Emily and Miley began to look guilty.

"Oh my god, Demi, I"m so sorry." Miley began.

"We didn't know you were there." Emily added.

"It's okay, you guys, I don't mind." Demi said, lying and smiling. "It's fine really."

The others looked at each other. Demi walked outside and to her luck she saw Logan and Alex kissing right outside. Logan pulled away and stared at Logan. Alex turned around and she smirked.

"He's mine now, Lovato." Alex declared with a smirk.

Demi gulped and walked away, feeling her heart break in her heart.

After school, Emily, Miley and Selena made their way to Demi's house. Emily and Miley had cheerleading practice, but Demi was much more important. Mrs. Lovato let them in, looking just as sad.

"Talk to her", was all she said, before going to the kitchen. They looked at each other for support and nodded. They were going to cheer up their friend. Anyway, two of them were cheerleaders, it shouldn't be that hard.

"Get up." Selena announced when she entered Demi's room. Demi only cuddled more into the bed. "Come on, up!"

"I'm not a dog." Demi grumbled.

"No, but you're really starting to act like my cat." Emily said to her. Selena and Miley glared at her, and Emily shrugged. "It's true."

Miley sighed. "Come on, Demi, we care about you. Just talk to us, honey."

"Why?" Demi moaned out, and cried loudly. "It's no use."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Don't make her do this, honey." Miley warned, and Emily and Selena looked at her strangely. What was she going to do?

"I'm not getting up." Demi declared.

Miley rolled her eyes and with amazing strength got Demi off the bed. "Get up!"

Demi screamed as she fell to the floor. "I hate you," She muttered to the others as she glared.

"We love you too, now come on, let's go shopping. We need to get you out there. I won't allow you to stay cooped up in a room like some sick child. You ain't sick, sister!" Miley told her and the others laughed at how she was speaking. "Go get changed, Demi. It's only 3 in the afternoon. You shouldn't be wearing your pj's."

"Whatever." Demi got changed and the girls took her to the mall. With some money Demi's mom gave her, she bought some new clothes, a few accessories, and a couple of books. "I'm gonna get a job so I can pay Mom back everything she gave me."

Miley smiled. "Yeah, I owe my mom a ton of money."

"Me too." Emily and Selena piped up.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Demi asked, feeling hungry.

The others smiled. This was the old Demi. They went to the Ice Cream shop and bought their own ice cream. As they were finishing their ice cream, Alex and Logan walked inside. Alex saw Demi and smirked. "Hey, Demi, doesn't my boyfriend look super cute in his new hoodie?"

Demi had to laugh. She was desperate to make her feel so bad that she just said stupid things like that?

Demi stood up and the others did too. The last thing they needed was for Demi to get in a fight with this girl. Even if she deserved it.

"It's looks cute." Demi said, smiling. "I have to say, though, he would look better if you took that ugly thing that's always around him like a leech. You." Demi glared at Alex.

Before anyone could really tell what happened, Demi and Alex were rolling in the floor, punching and kicking each other. Demi soon got the upper hand and she wasn't afraid of hitting her more and more.

Logan got Alex and sighed as she struggled to get back with Demi. "Let me at her! The bitch deserves it!"

"Stop it!" Logan shouted.

Selena and Emily were trying to hold Demi back as Miley got in between so in case she escaped she would get her. Not the best place, but Miley could handle a few hits here and there.

Demi panted as she tried to calm down. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, all of you leave!" The owner of the ice cream shop yelled, looking panicked. She looked at the mess they had created and sighed.

Demi got out of Emily and Selena's grip and tried to pick up some of the tables. "I'm sorry."

She walked out with the rest of them and sighed when she passed Logan and Alex, who seemed to be fighting.

Selena looked at Miley. Well, it could have gone worse, right?

Emily walked next to Demi and said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "It'll be okay."

Demi looked at her. "It won't. I'm so stupid. I don't understand why I even like him at all."

Emily shrugged. "Love is love. But not when he's beating you up. Never stay when the guys is beating you up." She told Demi sternly.

Demi nodded. "Yeah, I won't. Believe me." Emily, happy with that response, walked with the others and Demi sighed. This was all so stupid. Liking boys was such hard work.

The next day, strangely, things began to look better. Demi didn't talk to Logan or anything, but she noticed that he and Alex weren't together anymore. And best of all, Alex seemed to be glaring at Logan.

It wasn't until a week later of this whole weird behavior that Demi got an answer.

Alex walked over to Demi's locker after school and rolled her eyes. "Can I talk to you, Lovato?"

Demi looked at her strangely. "Please?"

"If you want." Alex said, missing the point that she was the one who was supposed to say 'please'.

Demi rolled her eyes and walked with her outside. Selena, Emily and Miley were watching from afar, but they were ready to run over if a fight started.

"what do you want?" Demi asked, not wanting to talk for more than what was necessary.

"I hate Logan and we're not dating anymore." Alex declared.

"Yeah, I kinda got that with all the glaring that's been going on."

Alex smiled, proud of all her hating. "Well, it doesn't end there. I think you need to talk to him."

"What? why?" Demi asked, not sure where this was going. "Is this a joke?"

"If it was, I'd be laughing." Alex said, deadpan. "Just talk to him."

Demi didn't get to say more because Alex walked away.

Demi watched her go.

"What did she want?" Selena asked when she and the others walked over.

"She told me to talk to Logan." Demi said, confused.

Emily nodded. "Well go talk to him." She pushed Demi in the direction of the school where Logan was probably getting ready for basketball practice.

She looked at her friends, who all smiled at her in encouragement. Demi nodded and walked to the school. She was so nervous she didn't notice that she had made it to the boys locker room in no time.

"Demi?" Logan asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh hey." Demi fiddled with her books. "I just came to say...good luck?"

Logan laughed. "That sounds more like a question than a fact."

"Well,..." she sighed. "I came to ask you why you broke up with Alex." Demi said, and closed her eyes. She hadn't planned on saying that.

Logan looked away. "She broke up with me."

"What?" Demi stared at him. "Why?"

Logan looked at her. "She told me that i was being a coward and that I needed to man up." He shrugged but didn't explain further.

Demi didn't let that slide off though. "What did she mean?"

Logan looked at her with so much feeling in his eyes, that Demi began to feel uncomfortable. But she did not let herself believe that he was about to tell her what she wanted him to tell her.

"I was wrong." Logan said.

"In what way?" Demi asked.

"In my feelings."

"How?" Demi asked confused.

"Alex saw through me. She..." He sighed. "She knew I liked you even before I could tell you myself."

Demi stared at him.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're not even going to slap me or something for being such a jerk?"

Demi got tears in her eyes. "You like me too?"

Logan nodded, now worried that she was crying.

Demi laughed which surprised him and her. "I always knew that you liked me back. I just knew it!"

Logan smiled as she continued to tease him. Before she was even sure of what to do, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss in the whole wide world.

"I hate you." she whispered to him, when they pulled away.

Logan smiled and closed his eyes, before kissing her again.

"You have to make up for it." Demi said, when they pulled away again.

"I'll do anything for you." He kissed her softly. "I know I deserve whatever comes my way."

Demi chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea."

Logan began to look a bit scared.

"No, I won't be too hard on you, but Selena and the others probably will. Oh and don't let Emily's sweetness fool you. That girl can punch."

Logan chuckled and kissed her once more. It would all be worth it, and yeah he deserved it, but at least he was with Demi now. And best of all, Demi was happy now too. It was a win-win (and get beat up) situation.

**The End**


End file.
